Les amis du Loupgarou
by stah
Summary: Remus Lupin a bientôt seize ans et il vit sa lycanthropie tant bien que mal, et surtout seul. Mais ses amis viennent à son secours et une amitié des plus fortes va se sceller. OS écrit pour les nuits du FoF.


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la première nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "**marque**" (décidément c'est un appel à la romance !). Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de HP ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Remus marchait pantelant en direction du château alors qu'il sortait vraisemblablement de la foret interdite. Lorsqu'il apparut à la faible clarté du soleil levant, ses vêtements déchirés et ses yeux cernés semblèrent creuser plus encore son visage. Cette nuit avait été terrible. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il n'en savait rien. Il avait du se battre de toute évidence... Contre il ne savait quelle créature...

Il aurait bientôt seize ans, le bel âge... Mais il était un loup-garou et rien de ce qu'il vivait ne pouvait s'apparenter aux plaisirs d'une jeunesse insouciante. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir se faire des amis, dans de telles circonstances. Il craignait d'être amené, un jour ou l'autre, à les blesser, ou simplement à les décevoir. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à quiconque d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses qui se disait.

"Tiens, James, Sirius, Peter... Vous savez quoi ? Je suis un loup-garou !".

Non, ce n'était définitivement pas le genre de choses qui se disait. Il imagina cependant les réactions de ses amis. Sans doute ne le croiraient-ils pas. Et puis, aurait-il encore leur confiance si son secret était révélé ? N'était-il pas déjà trop tard ?

Il gémit de douleur et s'effondra, à genoux, dans la neige. Cette escapade avait été très éprouvante. Il lui faudrait être soigné, encore une fois... Cela faisait partie des inconvénients d'être un loup-garou, dépendre ainsi de sa condition.

Il n'avait plus la force de se relever. Que faire ? Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'école. S'il fallait qu'il soit découvert par quelqu'un, autant que ce ne soit pas un élève... Les rumeurs couraient vite à Poudlard.

Il entendit des chuchotements se répandre dans l'air. Il crut d'abord à une hallucination, compte tenu de son état, puis se ravisa, il restait bien conscient. L'effet du vent ? Non, les chuchotements avaient tout d'une voix... humaine.

Il rassembla ses dernières forces et trouva sa baguette, par miracle, coincée dans une poche de son pantalon. Comme il n'arrivait pas à l'en extirper, il jura et d'un coup sec, dans un râle très animal, il dégaina sa dernière arme.

"Montrez-vous ! s'écria-t-il.

Etait-ce un fantôme ? Pourquoi par Merlin ne voyait-il rien ? Etait-ce l'effet d'un sort quelconque ? Il tenta vainement de se souvenir d'un cours de sortilèges... Il était trop épuisé pour se le rappeler.

Soudain, une brusque lumière l'éblouit. Il avait bien vu quelque chose, là, juste sous les premiers rayons du soleil...

Une paire de lunettes et des cravates rouge et or apparurent alors.

- Bon sang, Remus ! Dans quel état tu t'es mis !

Sirius Black, James Potter et Peter Pettigrow se tenaient devant lui, le visage inquiet. Comment se pouvait-il que...

- On ne t'a pas entendu rentrer, expliqua James qui avait deviné ses pensées.

- Mais...

- On a suivi la marque de tes pas. Peu communs, soit dit en passant, continua Sirius, désinvolte.

Remus suivit des yeux sa main qui lui désignait d'un geste vague des empreintes larges qu'il avait laissées alors qu'il était transformé.

- Mais... insista-t-il, incompréhensif.

- Tu croyais qu'on ne remarquerait pas ?

Il leur lança un regard perdu. Alors, ses amis savaient déjà ? Depuis quand ? Et comment ? Avait-il été si imprudent... ? Toutes ses inquiétudes furent balayées par le regard complice de ses trois amis qui l'aidèrent à se relever.

Alors, prenant conscience de ce qui se passait, il dit, la voix hachée :

- ...Merci."

Et ils lui sourirent, comme s'il n'était rien d'autre que leur ami.

* * *

J'espère que la fin n'est pas trop abrupte. Je sais pas comment j'ai réussi à l'écrire celui-là, j'étais amorphe ^^

Bon, du coup, je sais pas si j'ai tout respecté encore, il me semble que les amis de Remus deviennent animagus à leur cinquième année, là, si Remus va bientôt avoir quinze ans, on le situe en quatrième ou en cinquième, au choix. J'ai fait comme s'il ne leur avait jamais rien révélé, je ne me souviens plus de ce qui est dit à ce sujet dans le livre donc désolée si j'ai un peu changé les choses.


End file.
